Agrias Oaks
Agrias Oaks or Lady Agrias is Princess Ovelia's bodyguard in Final Fantasy Tactics. A knight serving in the Lionsguard, personal bodyguards of the royal family, Agrias's job class is the Holy Knight, giving her the ability to wield five devastating Holy Sword techniques. Her birthday is June 22. Agrias comes with two knights, Alicia and Lavian. While not as strong as Agrias, they are stronger than an average Knight at the same level. The two knights join Ramza's party at the beginning of Chapter II. Appearance Agrias has long blond hair pulled back braided in a ponytail along with her two sides on side of her face hang lose. She wears deep blue armor, a set of gray shoulder pauldrons and elbow pads, light brown gloves with large yellow cuffs, complete with brown pants and boots. Through out the game she never changes her clothes. Personality Agrias has a strong sense of duty and honor. As Princess Ovelia's bodyguard, Agrias will do anything to protect her. She sows in the game she cares deeply about Ovelia when she gets kidnapped. It states that she goes after Delita. Story Ovelia's Kidnapping Agrias and Ovelia are at Orbonne Monastery during the time leading up to the outbreak of the War of the Lions. Concerned for Ovelia's safety—as she was both in the way of Duke Larg's plans and a necessary part of Duke Goltanna's—Agrias hires the mercenary troop led by Goffard Gaffgarion to join in Ovelia's defense. One of the members of Gaffgarion's troop is Ramza Beoulve, a noble who has changed his last name to avoid association with his brothers, Zalbaag and Dycedarg Beoulve. The monastery comes under attack by several Order of the Northern Sky knights disguised as knights fromOrder of the Southern Sky. Agrias, Ramza and Gaffgarion fight them off, but Delita Heiral slips into the monastery through a back door and kidnaps Ovelia and Agrias and Ramza are too slow to stop Delita from escaping on a chocobo. After she learns Ramza knows the kidnapper, they set out to recover the Princess, joined with Gaffgarion. Delita attempts to take Ovelia to the Fort Besselat, but runs into several Northern Sky knights at Zeirchele Falls. Agrias and Ramza arrive to assist Ovelia, but Gaffgarion betrays them and reveals the Northern Sky intends to dispose of Ovelia. Agrias and Ramza remain loyal to the Princess, and Delita assists their efforts to defend her. Gaffgarion is driven off and the Northern Sky is defeated. Delita then relinquishes Ovelia. Prisoner at Lionel Castle Agrias suggests Ovelia be taken to Lionel Castle, where she believesCardinal Delacroix could protect her. On the way to the castle they came across a hostile encounter between a young man namedMustadio Bunansa and several members of Baert Trading Company. Ramza and Agrias dispatch the mercenaries and rescue Mustadio, who reveals he was being hunted because he knows of the location of theTaurus Zodiac Stone. Ramza and Agrias agree to escort him to Lionel Castle and after another fight with Baert Trading Company, they arrive at Lionel. Ramza agrees to take Mustadio to his home in nearby Goug Machine City, while Ovelia and Agrias stay at the castle. They do not know Delacroix is plotting against them, and Delacroix has Ovelia and Agrias imprisoned. Agrias learns Ovelia is to be executed and escapes, but Delacroix sends out pursuit units. Agrias flees to the south, and soon up with Ramza and Mustadio, who are by now aware of Delacroix's intentions. They help Agrias defeat her pursuers, and Agrias warns them of Delacroix's plan to kill Ovelia. Confronting Delacroix Agrias has been fed false information, and her escape from Lionel Castle is a part of Delacroix's plan so his men can hunt down the Taurus Zodiac Stone and anyone who knows the truth. When they reach Golgollada Gallows, the heroes are surprised to find the Ovelia about to be executed is a decoy. The executioner removes his hood, revealing himself as Gaffgarion. Ramza and Agrias have walked into a trap. During the ensuing battle Gaffgarion reveals Ramza is a member of House Beoulve, which shocks Agrias. Ramza explains he was disillusioned with his brothers' actions and Agrias accepts his explanation. Gaffgarion is defeated and forced to retreat back to Lionel Castle. Ramza and Agrias return to Lionel to break Ovelia out. As Ramza attempts to open the gate, Gaffgarion confronts him, and Agrias finds herself in a trap as several of Lionel's soldiers, including Summoners, emerge from hiding. As Ramza and Gaffgarion duel inside the gate, Agrias and the rest of Ramza's allies defeat the Lionel guards. Ramza, too, is victorious, and opens the gate for Agrias and the rest of the team. They confront Delacroix, but Princess Ovelia has already been moved elsewhere. Delacroix pulls out the Scorpio Zodiac Stone and transforms into the Cúchulainn, one of the Lucavi beasts, but Ramza and Agrias overcome him, recovering the Scorpio stone. Agrias remains with Ramza throughout the remainder of his quest to defeat the Lucavi. Agrias's Birthday Ramza to keep Agrias, Alicia, Lavian, and Mustadio in the party, and in Chapter IV if Ramza and his party reach a city or a town, but not a castle town, on the 1st of Cancer, Mustadio buys Agrias something for her birthday. He feels guilty that no one told her happy birthday and gave her a present. The event is found exclusively in the Final Fantasy Tactics: The War of the Lions, and rewards with the female-exclusive Tynar Rouge accessory. Gameplay Agrias temporarily joins Ramza's party at the start of Chapter 2 at level 10 with 71 Bravery, 63 Faith, and equipped with the Mythril Sword, Mythril Shield, Golden Armor, and Golden Helm. Later on at Balias Swale, Agrias is again a guest starting at level 12 with the same Bravery and Faith as before, but now equipped with aCoral Sword and a Diamond Bracelet. Agrias's Holy Knight job is one of the only classes in the game with natural 25% C-EV (Character Attack Evasion), being tied with the Ninja and Balthier's Sky Pirate. Additionally, her job possess a high magick growth (even higher than her attack power), allowing her to use magick-based skills (such as White Magick, Geomancyand Iaido) efficiently as her second job ability. Rendezvous When fought in the eleventh Rendezvous battle: All-Star Melee, she is 2 levels higher than the highest level deployed unit. She starts with 71 Bravery and 63 Faith and a Holy Knight, and comes equipped with theExcalibur, a full set of Crystal Equipment, and oddly enough a Ribbon which happens to be a head equipmentequipped in her accessory slot. She has access to the Holy Sword and White Magick commands, as well as the abilities Shirahadori, Safeguard, and Move +2. When fought in the fourteen Rendezvous battle: Brave Story, she is level 99 and starts with 71 Bravery and 63 Faith. She comes equipped with the Save the Queen, a full set of Crystal Equipment, and a random accessory. She has access to the Holy Sword and Iaido commands, as well as to the abilities Shirahadori, Defense Boost, and Move +2. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Good Characters